Love Game 3 : Shinji Hirako
by Satu-Ryuu
Summary: If you marry a women be sure not to make her too jealous otherwise you end up having rough sex for two hourse and a funny walk the next morning. I suck at summaries. ShinjiXOC lemon


_Here is the third game. Lol. This one's got Shinji Hirako, the hottest bleach guy. In my opinion anyway. I'm terrible with accents so don't be mad if Shinji doesn't talk right. I really have no idea how this actually will work out, but here goes nothing. I own nothing, except Blue and the plot._

_Love Game 3: Shinji Hirako_

_Blue Rose Hirako, That's my name. I married Shinji Hirako fifty some years ago. I'm also a creature called an Inaris, that just means a very evolved animal, in my case fox ears a long tail and wings (all made of blue and black flames). Since I'm an Inaris I should be Void of petty emotions, such as vanity, pride, Jealousy, and self hatred. So I should be used to the fact that he refers to every pretty girl as his "love" even though we are married, but I am after all just a girl. I'm jealous, to put it simply, but I shouldn't be able to feel that way. Every time I see him even look at a girl (except Lisa, Hiyori, and Mashiro of course) I can feel my fangs and claws sharpening. I mean c'mon, I'm his god damned Wife and he has never once called me his "Love". The Only reason I'm telling you all this is because Shinji has been starring at an orange haired, big booded, dumb bimdo that hunted down Ichigo because she has nothing better to do then distract the boy._

_A low growl emitted from Blue's throat as her tail whipped viscously behind her. Her ears lay flat against her midnight blue hair, while her neon blue eyes began to glow brighter. Her stare was flickering between that orange haired bimbo, who's name she didn't give enough of damn to remember, and her husband Shinji. He had been stealing glances at the girl the whole time she was there, and now as she was leaving, he had said she was his love._

_Blue had remained still. She said nothing and did nothing. Her aggression towards the orange haired girl dieing down and her features returning to normal. Though she was regaining her composer, she was still pissed and the fact that Shinji noticed abd said nothing was making it worse._

"_Hey Blue could you train me? I'm getting tired of Hiyori." _

"_Sure." Hiyori looked as though she had a rude comment in store for Ichigo but one look at Blue and she shut her mouth. Blue's eyes had turned from the usual neon blue to a navy blue, that only happened when something was wrong._

"_Put your sword away Ichigo. I'm not a vizard as you know, so my training will be by far different from theirs." And so Blue proceeded with her method of training. It was more or less mental training and self control. They didn't stop until it was time for dinner._

"_I think Blue should train me from now on." Ichigo had said once they reached the others._

"_Hmm, and why might that be?" Rose had stopped playing guitar and asked._

"_Well, she's definitely nicer then Hiyori and Her training is actually kinda fun." Ichigo didn't seem to understand that almost any comment from him pissed Hiyori off and so they started arguing, while Blue quietly slipped away to her and Shinji's room._

_He hadn't seen his darling Blue since Ichigo and Hiyori's fight, but he was sure she was inside here, their room. He slowly creeked open the door and stepped in. It was completely dark and he couldn't feel her presence in the room._

"_Hey Blue, Ya in here?" Shinji nearly jumped across the room as two arms slipped around his waist from behind at the same second the door slammed shut and locked._

"_Of course I am." Her voice was little but a whisper as her hands slide slower down Shinji's body, heading straight for his pants._

"_You seem ta be in a good mood."_

"_Really now? That's funny because I'm not." With those last words slipping from her lips, Shinji found himself on their bed, hands bound to the bed posts and Blue hovering over his body. He saw what little light there was in the room glint off her sharpened nails, a second before she made several slashing moments and his shirt was reduced to shreds._

_Shinji didn't know what had gotten into his wife, but he found himself getting harder by the second. Her new found aggressiveness, the way she looked at him, the way her tail was whipping around and the way her ears were standing. She had a predatory look that suited her all too well. She apparently wasn't in the mood for foreplay either._

_With another swipe of her claws, Shinji's belt was in half and she was pulling his pants and boxers off. He was naked, she wasn't; She was in control, he wasn't._

_Blue slid down his body, the head of his cock rubbing against her fully clothed stomach then chest. She slid completely down, looking as if she was going to take him in her mouth, but instead she grabbed his fully erect cock roughly and slid back up his body. Her mouth was inches from his, but still out of kissing distance. Her hand began pumping him, but with how tight of a grip she had on his cock it more like she tugging on it, and being too damn rough. His cock was aching from a bizarre mix of pain and erotic pleasure, but it was more so the pain._

"_Stop being so rough. You're gunna brake it." Shinji hissed as Blue jerked his cock painfully. She halted the movements of her hand, but tightened her grip._

"_So?" She said it without any concern. His jaw almost dropped._

"_If you brake it it ain't gunna be any good." He had to grin when he said that one. She starred at him for a minute before sitting between his legs. Grabbing his cock with one hand and his balls with the other, she leaned slightly forward so that their lips were once again inches apart._

"_I can brake it if I want. Since I happen to own all of you. Including your cock. So I can do whatever the hell I fucking please to you." He hadn't expected her to say that. Actually he'd expected something sweet followed by her untying him and letting him have his way with her, but not that. He had no response, but now he could see it. The jealousy behind her neon blue eyes. The jealousy over Orihime and every other girl he flirted with._

_She began working his cock again, but not quite as rough. Her grip was tight and she wasn't being too careful with his balls, but he was feeling surges of pure pleasure from her treatment. Normally, he hated pain with sex, but Blue seemed to enjoy it to a degree. He would have never tried it willingly, but now he had to say it wasn't as bad as he thought. He'd started groaning and moaning a while ago and now he was close to cumming. With a loud groan he felt himself begin to cum, that is he only felt the beginning of it._

_Just as he had started to cum she had slipped a thick tight cock ring onto his dick, and halted his bliss. Shinji's head snapped up and he looked from his cock to the smirk on Blue's face. He could feel a painful pressure building in him and he didn't like in slightest._

"_I'll let you cum, when I'm done playing with you." She laughed as she removed her hands from his throbbing erection to pull her and pants off. Her smirk grew as Shinji's eyes raked over body, she removed her bra and her panties. _

_Leaning down, she took his cock in her mouth and began sucking roughly at him. His need to cum was becoming unbearable. Her tongue rubbed against the bottom of his cock as she pulled him entirely into her mouth. Her hands , yet again, roughly massaged his balls. His head was thrown back in bliss and agony. What Blue was doing felt like heaven, but the cock ring keeping him from cumming was killing him. The two were driving him insane. Her head began bobbing up and down his cock. The warm slick feeling of her mouth and throat around his now extremely painful erection made him moan and arch his back. Blue pulled back far enough his cock to slide out of her mouth. She smirked at him as she stretched across him to grab something small of off the night stand. She kissed the head of cock, before she pressed ,what he know knew to be a tongue ring, against his slit._

"_I saw a guy do this to his gay lover in one of Lisa's hentai mangas." Blue whispered smirking up at him. Shinji looked at her confused, but his confusion was answered as Blue pushed the tongue ring into his slit until all but the ball was in. He threw his head back and let out a deep throaty scream. That was too much, his mind had gone blank from the painful pleasure. _

_Blue kissed her way up his body. She pressed her lips to his cheek then his mouth, before pulling back._

"_I'll be back soon. Just wait here like this for me, okay." With that and one more kiss, she stood from the bad and left him there. Slowly he begun to regain his mind and slowly he worked a plan for his loving wife when she got back._

_Soon enough Blue walked back to him. He'd stayed the way he was when she left, except for the fact that he was holding his hands behind what once restrained his hands instead of them being in the restraints. Blue sat down between his legs and pulled the tongue ring from his cock. She leaned to place it back on the nightstand and it was then that she noticed his hands weren't bound anymore. She looked from his hands to his now smirking face, but her reaction was too slow. He'd grabbed her and forced her underneath him. _

"_Ya were treatin me pretty roughly there, so It'd only be fair if I was as rough as you were." With that he rammed his cock into her tight pussy. She arched her back and let out a long scream. He didn't wait for her to adjust, instead he began hard and fast pace. With the cock ring still on his cock was still hurting terribly and so he rammed into her harder then he ever had before. Soon she screamed his name and her fluids spilled onto his hips and her thighs. If it wasn't for the damn cock ring he would have cum too, but since he couldn't he just pounded into her harder and harder. She came several more times and each time he couldn't so he fucked her harder and faster._

_She had drool running from her mouth and her eyes looked dull. Her hips hurt terribly and she knew she wouldn't be able to walk properly for a long time. With another loud moan from her she came and again Shinji couldn't so he kept on fucking her senseless. She was amazed he still had so much stamina, though she knew it was his need to cum that was driving him. If she'd take the cock ring off he could cum, but she couldn't take the cock ring off until he stopped mercilessly fucking her, but he wouldn't stop until he came. She was pretty sure he was going to explode if he was forced to hold back another orgasm and she was pretty sure she couldn't handle another._

_She had an idea. With what little energy she had left she forced them into a different position. He was sitting on his knees and she was sitting on top of them. She carefully slid her hand down and when he pulled out she would grab the cock ring and move so that she could pull it off. With how fast he slamming into her, she couldn't manage it, but when she finally did. She jerked the cock ring off just before he slammed back into her, except this time he let out a loud throaty moan. He came inside her. All those orgasms he was forced to hold back filling her womb and now pouring out her pussy. He fell to the bed next to her turning his head so that he could look at her._

"_Yer never allowed to even consider usin a cock ring on me, ever again."_

"_After that I'd have to be retarded." She whispered with a slight laugh. Shinji only grinned. "I can't feel my legs." He laughed at that one._

"_Good, cause my dick fuckin hurts like a bitch." Blue giggled at him._

"_You were beyond amazing though."_

"_I'm always beyond amazing."_

"_You're full of bull shit, but I love you anyway."_

"_Ya know Blue, You're my one and only true love." They smiled at each other, then kissed one last time before passing out._

_~~~~~~~~With the others~~~~~~~_

_Everyone sat there in silence with wide eyes, starring at Blue and Shinji's bed room door. They had heard all of it and wished they hadn't. Two hours of that was mentally scarring, especially for poor little Ichigo who couldn't even stand seeing a naked women. He had passed out and was currently twitching on the ground in a puddle of his own blood._

_No one could look at Blue or Shinji without blushing or twitching. Especially when they saw the how the two of them walked the next day. Shinji was walking funny, while Blue was barely able to stand. Hiyori couldn't even bring herself to yell at Shinji or beat the crap out of him._

_Blue had realized why everyone was acting weird and so her face was red with blush for the next week. She had told Shinji why when he asked, but all he did was grin that sexy yet creepy grin of his._


End file.
